


DEEP!DEEP!DEEP!

by MakoooI_DhAru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoooI_DhAru/pseuds/MakoooI_DhAru
Summary: # 捆绑梗+蒙眼梗+捂嘴后入梗+咬梗+反正就一堆乱七八糟的梗我全混一起写了# 很久以前写了的，为了不崩链接来了ao3# 搭配官方同名歌曲食用更佳





	DEEP!DEEP!DEEP!

**Author's Note:**

> # 捆绑梗+蒙眼梗+捂嘴后入梗+咬梗+反正就一堆乱七八糟的梗我全混一起写了  
> # 很久以前写了的，为了不崩链接来了ao3  
> # 搭配官方同名歌曲食用更佳

“真琴，我要打电话，”七濑遥坐在床上，手里攥着被角，“你能出去一下吗？”

“啊？”橘真琴愣了愣，看了眼自己还没提上去的裤脚，有些委屈地看了眼七濑遥，“好……好吧。”

七濑遥看着他出去的背影，压下心里涌出来的小小的负罪感，拿出手机拨了一个号码。

“渚，上次怜研究出来那个药能给我一点吗？”

“小遥你说的是……嗷！那个！”电话那边叶月渚笑的双眼微眯，斜了眼一旁在看书的龙崎怜，用手指戳了戳他的胳膊，“我记得还有的吧，是吧小怜？”

“什么？”龙崎怜被戳的痒痒，躲开了叶月渚的手，推了推眼镜。

“DEEP DEEP！”叶月渚叫出来，笑的一脸奸诈，“我听说，怜怜你还有加强版？”

龙崎怜又推了下眼睛，试图遮盖住脸颊泛起的红晕，郑重其事地拿过了电话，“遥前辈，真琴前辈今天要去大学里教课吧，我会包装好给你送过去的。”

“好的，谢谢。”七濑遥想压下有些激动的心思，但好像不怎么能压下，但为了保持所剩无几的前辈高冷形象不要彻底崩塌，他没对着电话叫出来，而是对着橘真琴睡的那个枕头使劲儿地拍了几下，用手指抠着上面的花纹，“我在家里等你。”

药？

怜研究出来的？

什么药？

在门外提着裤子偷听的橘真琴一脸懵逼。

小遥生病了？不，不对啊，生病了就去医院，干嘛要找渚和怜……

橘真琴还在绞尽脑汁，提在手里的裤子依旧没有拉上来。下一秒他的手机就传来了消息，一个企鹅头像从消息页面蹦了出来。

他把手里的裤子干脆放下去。

\- 小真！你说！你为什么不能满足小遥！  
\- 哈？  
\- 我偷偷告诉你哦，小遥今天竟然找我来要DEEP DEEP！（小企鹅震惊脸）  
\- DEEP DEEP？  
\- “DEEP DEEP”，适用人群：在做爱时过于温柔且无法满足对方性欲的恋人；具体效用：服用者可抛弃自身温柔的一面，在做爱时爆发出身体内原始的欲望，对自己的恋人化为猛兽、失去理智、无法克制、动作粗暴、没轻没重、瞎搞八搞……  
\- 什么东西？遥想让我吃这个？？？？  
\- 嘛……是的啊……小真我知道你是个温柔的人哦，但在做爱方面也不能太温柔啦……你看你根本无！法！满！足！小遥哦～（小企鹅捧脸）  
\- 但……但是吃了这个遥会受伤的吧！  
\- 所以我不会真的给他的啦（墨镜小企鹅）  
\- 那……还真是谢谢你……  
\- 我这里有两张温泉旅行的票哦，你的大学明天放假了吧，你趁着不用上班就和遥去这里吧，我跟你说哦，这件事情小真要好好反省一下哦，要是小遥下次还向我来要，我就给他真的了哦。  
\- 嗷还有啊，今天你要去学校的吧，下午等我哦，我去给你送点东西（小企鹅奸诈笑）

橘真琴看着手机屏上已经暗下去的企鹅头像，满心复杂。

小遥竟然敢用这么危险的药啊……

橘真琴往门缝里看去，七濑遥正趴在床上看手机，肌肉完美的背部与腰臀勾出一道性感的曲线。

看来是时候该好好教育教育了呢……

橘真琴从浴室里出来，看着七濑遥还泡在温泉中的背影，勾了勾唇。

叶月渚给他们的票很豪华，据他说是至尊豪华小岩鸢高级情侣套票，房间还带着一个私人温泉，对于两个人来说温泉还挺大，房间也特别大，就是有点空，地上只摆着一张有点像榻榻米的床，很大，浴室很大，浴缸更大。

还真是情侣票，看，多适合做爱。

大、除了床啥也没有。

橘真琴从包里拿出一个扎着口的袋子，把里面的东西拿出来，用浴巾包着放到了一旁的床上。又从里面拿出了一小包东西，倒到了一旁的大麦茶里，给七濑遥端了过去。

“遥，喝点水。”

“嗯。”

橘真琴有些紧张地看着他喝下去，一脸镇定的接过杯子，转身回去拿了那条浴巾放到温泉旁，顺便在背身的时候吸了口气，然后自己也脱了衣服跳进去，径直用双臂环住七濑遥，舌头伸进七濑遥微张的唇里，给了他一个湿漉漉的吻。七濑遥被他的突然袭击搞得有些发蒙，不过看着橘真琴不论何时都很帅此时在水雾里更是帅的要命的脸，还是同样热情地回给他了一个更加湿漉漉的吻。

“真……真琴……”这样黏糊了半天，七濑遥突然觉得有点发热，不是温泉那种热，而是……平时在做爱的时候看到橘真琴的汗珠在锁骨里积成了一个小洼洼的那种热。他琢磨了一下，估计是被泡迷糊了，决定站起来吹吹风却发现全身瘫软，一个踉跄又倒回了橘真琴怀里。

他努力又试了试，一次次都又努力地砸回了橘真琴怀里。七濑遥看着橘真琴带着点笑意的眸子，有些尴尬地拍了拍他环着自己的手臂，“我……有点难受，我们上去好不好？”

橘真琴盯着他看了会儿，指尖抚过他微红的脸颊，在他耳边低笑了声，“再泡一会儿，我可是刚下来哦，小遥忍心让我就这么上去吗？”

七濑遥对着他愣了愣，对于自家男友一反常态地反驳自己明显有些惊讶，对着那张明显表现出委屈的脸又一瞬间不知道该说什么，只能点了点头，看着对方又把自己抱紧了些。

橘真琴抱着他靠在池壁上数着时间，感受到他的身子越来越热，水蓝色的眸子渐渐浮现出了几分迷离，本来放在自己胳膊上的双手也忍不住地攥紧，寂静的温泉池上逐渐响起了七濑遥轻微而急促的喘息。橘真琴有些得意地笑了笑，低下头去对着七濑遥的后颈轻吮了下，满意地听到他不可抑制地冲出双唇的呻吟，看了眼一旁时钟的指针，已经过了十五分钟。

可以了。

七濑遥本来正在疑惑为什么自己突然变成了这个样子，但此时的大脑昏昏沉沉地貌似不怎么允许他思考。所以当橘真琴突然一把把他瘫软的身子抱起来放在池沿边的时候，七濑遥被吓得一哆嗦，本能地伸出手想抓住对方的手臂，却没想到却被他躲了开来。

他伸出去的手臂顿了顿，终于反应过来了事情有些不太正常。

他抬头看向橘真琴。

橘真琴很难得地没说话，从一旁的浴巾里拿出一个小袋子。七濑遥看了一眼，脸刷的一下子从面颊红到耳根，双唇微颤，看着橘真琴的眼里写满了难以置信。

那个包装他很熟悉，正是龙崎怜下午给他带来的那个……

因为恋人在做爱的时候太温柔自己不满足所以想让恋人更加用力地操自己这种事情被别人知道也就算了竟然还被对方知道了……

七濑遥尴尬地闭上了眼睛。他觉得自己小时候点名的时候被叫成女孩子结果另一个也被叫成女孩子的，也就是橘真琴却站起来说“小遥是男孩子哦”的时候他都没这么尴尬过。

啊，不想面对这个残酷的世界。

“遥，真是不乖呢，”橘真琴开口，脸上还是他熟悉的笑容，好听的声音带着的低沉音调却显得陌生，略带危险的茶色眼睛让七濑遥微微一颤，“你说，我该怎么罚你呢？”

“真……真琴……”七濑遥突然不知道该说什么，一句道歉卡在了喉咙里。

这样的橘真琴让他有些不知道该如何应对。

“刚才的麦茶……”橘真琴笑了，伸出舌尖色气地在七濑遥还淌着水的锁骨上轻舔了下，“好喝吗？”

七濑遥颤抖地感受着他的舔舐，锁骨明明不是什么敏感的地方，此时他却能清晰地感受到自己的皮肤被橘真琴舌尖上的小颗粒刮擦所带来的快感。他对于平时羞涩的橘真琴突然做出这种色气的行为有些想笑，但此时的情况不允许他笑出来。

他虽然有些晕，但智商还勉强在线。他知道自己要是真的笑出来，明天他的腰就不是自己的了。

“春……春药？”七濑遥开口。

“不仅仅是春药哦。”橘真琴把手里的小包装递过去给他看，七濑遥迷蒙着双眼尽力地辨认着上面的字，发现这是一个熟悉却陌生的名字。

“DEEP DEEP……DEEP？”

“也是怜研究出来的哦，但这跟你那个不一样，是没有化为猛兽、失去理智、无法克制、动作粗暴、没轻没重、瞎搞八搞的副作用的。”橘真琴像背书一样说完，把包装放到一旁，伸出手微微摩挲着七濑遥光滑的大腿根部，“遥想知道作用是什么吗？”

“嗯……想……嗯啊……想……”七濑遥因为他的抚摸忍不住呻吟出声。

橘真琴凑到他耳边，手从大腿摸向了他大腿中间的位置，一下子握住了那根早已微微挺立的性器，力气不小地狠狠揉了一把，满意地听到七濑遥爆发出的高亢呻吟，声音低沉地开口：“这是能让遥，无条件地服从我的药呢。”

七濑遥浑身一震，不敢置信地看着橘真琴，看着他那张略带阴沉的脸，心中一紧，下身却不自觉地朝他手中送去，“嗯啊……真琴，为……为什么……啊哈……”

橘真琴突然停下了手中的动作，用手指在他的大腿划了划，就是不去碰那个最敏感的位置，“小遥等不及了吧，这可不行哦，不可以变成一个淫荡的人哦。”  
我的天这还是橘真琴吗。

七濑遥想反驳他，却发现反驳的话都到了嘴边却无法说出口。

药的作用吗……

“来，小遥，想要满足的话，”橘真琴笑了，嘴角勾起的弧度带着浓浓的温柔，“叫我主人。”

七濑遥一震，想闭上嘴，却发现双唇根本无法控制地微微张开，“主……嗯哈……主人，嗯……真琴……真琴主……主人……啊……帮……帮帮我……帮帮小……小遥……哈啊”

我的天这还是我吗。

“小遥原来是那么饥渴的小猫啊，”橘真琴“啧”了一声，手指摩挲着七濑遥的下巴，“可是主人现在还很累怎么办呢？要不……小猫咪自己动手吧。”

七濑遥在下一秒就不可控制地把手伸向了自己的性器，手指不断地在性器上撸动。

“光这样怎么行呢，小遥那么色，怎么可能能满足的了呢……龟头也摸摸吧，对，就是前面……还有乳头，两边都要摸摸哦，我记得小遥最喜欢这里了吧……对，打着圈儿，很好……”橘着琴看着七濑遥白皙的双手抚摸着他自己挺立的性器，下颚因为快感而高高扬起，纤细的脖颈与漂亮的肩背勾出一道美丽的弧线，“没想到小遥很会做嘛，主人不在的时候是不是天天在家里自己玩弄自己，一边喊着主人的名字一边撸小肉棒的小猫咪太不乖了哦。”

七濑遥被橘真琴的露骨的言语刺激的剧烈颤动，手指又无法违抗他的指令，只能在自己的性器上剧烈动作着。在恋人面前自己大张着腿手淫的事实让他无法保持清醒，扑面而来的强烈羞耻感使他的身体越发敏感，与平时截然不同的橘真琴更是让他感受到了骨髓深处传来了诡异又刺激的兴奋。

药物的刺激让他手指的动作不断加快，性器的顶端不断流出晶莹的液体。随着最后一个对前端狠狠的刮擦，七濑遥终是一个剧烈颤抖地射了出来，白浊色情地划出一个弧线，落在蒸腾的温泉水里。他瘫倒在冰凉的池边，高潮过后的脱力感使他只能瘫软着剧烈喘息。

还带着热气的淫液划过会阴，滴落在臀板中间的凹陷处，隐藏在其中的小穴被刺激的一缩一缩，平时早已习惯了被操弄的小穴此时得不到刺激，酸麻瘙痒得令七濑遥疯狂，垂落在温泉水中的脚尖都微微蜷曲。

仅靠前面高潮的感觉不仅没有缓解可怕的性欲，反而在他身上仿佛又燃起了一团火。

但没有得到命令的他根本无法用手去触碰那个极致麻痒的地方。

“主……主人……”欲望的刺激与无法获得进一步快感的无力使七濑遥丢弃了羞耻感，也无所谓自己还是不是七濑遥了，颤颤巍巍地开了口，“真琴……嗯哈……帮帮我……”

橘真琴看的也欲火焚身，在裤子里的性器极致膨胀。他看着都被折磨出了泪水的七濑遥，终是不忍地对着那张唇吻上去，舌尖与对方的肆意交缠，离开的时候勾出一条长长的银丝。“遥……宝贝儿……告诉我，要怎么帮你呢？”

“后面……哈……真琴！小……小穴！帮帮我……嗯吖……我要你摸摸它……啊哈……真琴……”七濑遥难受得眼泪直流，被爱人第一次喊“宝贝儿”的强烈刺激甚至高过了后穴传来的酥麻，让他越发的无法忍受，一双眸子直直地望向橘真琴。

橘真琴被他看的青筋都绷起来，强压着欲望从一旁的浴巾里拿出叶月渚交给他的东西，把七濑遥从地上抱起来，一直抱到室内地板上铺着的超大的榻榻米床上。

红色的丝绸被他绑在七濑遥的脖子上，还被系了一个大大的蝴蝶结。双手也被丝绸绑在了床头，双脚被大大的分开绑在床沿。

连七濑遥双腿间高高翘起的性器都被轻柔地绑上了色气的大蝴蝶结。

缺少对性器的刺激让七濑遥更加欲火焚身，但却也轻微地让他冷静了下来，迷蒙的双眼终于能看清些东西。橘真琴此时脱了上衣，汗水从穿过他身体的肌肉纹理缓缓流下，锁骨，胸肌，腹肌，人鱼线，最后没入他还穿着的长裤。他帅炸天的脸满是情欲，但依旧帅炸天。七濑遥看着自己一点点被橘真琴用红色的丝绸捆绑在床上，摆出一个极羞耻的姿势，甚至连最不可说的地方都被绑上了蝴蝶结。

他羞耻又兴奋地流出点泪水，却被橘真琴用唇温柔地吻去。

下一秒他的眼睛上也被蒙上了红绸。

黑暗给人带来的刺激总是翻倍的，七濑遥听着橘真琴略显粗重的喘息回荡在寂静的房间里，衣物和床单与自己身体传来的摩擦声也突然被放大，仅仅是轻微的触碰就能带来剧烈的颤栗。

“真琴……嗯吖……为……为什么要蒙眼睛……能……能不能……嗯哈……解……解……啊！”

他的性器被含进了一个温软湿热的地方，极致的热度与温暖包裹着他的前端，随即便是整根的没入。橘真琴给他做了几个深喉，用舌尖肆意地挑逗着他性器前端敏感的马眼处，顺着上面的青筋舔舐下去，对着下方的卵蛋有技巧地吸吮。  
橘真琴在给他口交。

这个事实让七濑遥一瞬间发泄了出来，全身剧烈地颤动，嘴里溢出高亢的呻吟，浓稠的精液射了橘真琴满脸。橘真琴被他突然的高潮吓得一愣，随即笑开来，摸了摸他满是情欲的脸。

“小遥还是这么的不能忍呢……”橘真琴把他眼睛上早已被泪水沾湿的蒙眼布解开来，失去焦距的双眼被光刺激的微微眯起，却依旧直直地看向自己，眼睛里满是依恋。

七濑遥突然挣了挣双手，发现完全无法挣脱，突然觉得很烦躁，非常难受，特别委屈，特别特别很想哭，浴室他就这么看着橘真琴皱着眉哭了出来，泪水大滴大滴地从好看的眼睛里流出来，牙齿紧紧地咬着嘴唇。

橘真琴一下子慌了，急急忙忙地伸手去抹七濑遥的眼泪，“小遥，怎么了！我弄痛你了吗！怎么哭了……”

“真……真琴，”七濑遥哭的双眼通红，颤抖的声音里带着可爱的鼻音，“我……我想抱抱你……可……可是……唔啊……我……我没办法……这个……唔啊真琴！我只是想抱抱你……你……你不让我抱……你不让我抱！”

橘真琴看着七濑遥一反常态无法控制自己情绪的样子心脏一阵阵的疼，不禁对自己的行为感到些后悔，飞快地解开绑住他手脚的丝绸，下一秒七濑遥就整个人死死地搂了上来。

“对……对不起……小遥，我……我有点……”

“真琴……不用说对不起，”七濑遥在他肩上喘息了一会儿，用拳头狠狠地敲了几下他的背，打断了他的话，松开搂着他的手，整个人弯下去趴到了他的胯下，“我……我很舒服……你继续……”

七濑遥用嘴解开了橘真琴的皮带，隔着内裤在外面卖力地舔舐着他勃起的性器。直到内裤前端的一大片都被染湿了，他才用手拽下了橘真琴的内裤。

早已硬起的肉棒没了衣物的阻隔，一瞬间从内裤里蹦出来，不轻不重地打在了七濑遥的脸上。七濑遥愣住，随即笑了下，径直张开嘴包住橘真琴那根跳动的肉棒尽力吞吐，用舌尖不断骚刮着他的马眼。

他听到橘真琴剧烈地喘息了一声，仿佛受到了鼓励，想要把整根都吞下去。但橘真琴的性器实在太大，他都顶到喉咙里也只是进去了一截。他只能越发卖力地吞吐，但却突然一个不小心顶到了喉咙的一块软肉，让他忍不住剧烈的咳嗽起来。

橘真琴看着他的样子笑开来，抚摸了下七濑遥的后颈示意他先停下，拍了拍七濑遥的臀部，“小遥，来，趴到我身上来，屁股对着我。”

七濑遥照着他的话转了个身，双唇刚想继续进行刚才的动作却径直呻吟出声。

橘真琴在那一瞬间舔上了他的后穴，舌尖有节奏地戳刺着穴口敏感的褶皱，粉红色的小口被刺激的一张一合。七濑遥被冷落许久的后穴早已瘙痒难耐，此时终于得到抚慰的极致舒爽感让他无法克制自己高声且肆意的呻吟。

“啊……啊哈……那里……那里好舒服……嗯啊！真琴……啊哈……好棒……唔啊！”

舌尖渐渐深入，随即飞快地在内壁上狠狠舔舐。七濑遥还带着温泉熏香的体内让橘真琴几乎痴迷。自己的性器还被包裹在爱人湿热的口腔中，而自己的舌尖却流连在他性感的小穴里。这种认知让橘真琴越发兴奋，刚刚落下去的邪恶因子又突然冒了出来。

药效还没过。

“小遥，”橘真琴把舌尖撤出来，拍了拍七濑遥柔软滑腻的臀部，“来，起来，自己坐到我身上来。”

“这么急啊小遥，这儿已经想要了吧……”他看着七濑遥一个急切地翻身就坐到自己身上来，没忍住笑出声，又手指轻轻的在他的穴口处划了几圈，“来，自己动。”

七濑遥红了脸，主要是因为橘真琴笑的实在太好看，但后穴处传来的麻痒不允许他继续羞涩。他伸出手握住了橘真琴的硕大，微微抬起自己的腰身，对准穴口缓缓坐下。

“啊！”七濑遥突然爆发出一声尖叫。

在他小心翼翼地坐下去的时候橘真琴握住了他的腰身狠狠向下一按，灼热粗大的性器一下子穿刺进柔嫩狭窄的小穴，一瞬间剧烈的撕裂感带着极致的快意从脊柱直达七濑遥的大脑，不知是疼痛还是舒爽的呻吟脱口而出，七濑遥被撞击的大脑发懵，随即还没反应过来橘真琴就开始了剧烈地抽插。

橘真琴有力的手臂托着他的腰上下拂动，每一次的动作都剧烈地把性器一下子整根拔出又狠狠地插进去，骑乘这个体位让橘真琴本就粗长的性器次次都能进入到七濑遥身体的最深处，肉棒与穴壁狠狠摩擦的舒爽感逐渐覆盖住了被整个人撕开的疼痛，憋了许久的小穴终于尝到了熟悉的快感。橘真琴的性器在顶端微微上翘，每一次都能摩擦到七濑遥体内最敏感的那块软肉，每一次碰到那块软肉又都能让两人同时喟叹出声。

“啊……真琴……太……唔啊……太深了……哈啊……嗯……慢点……嗯啊……啊……好大……”七濑遥被操的神智不清，舒爽到极致的泪水从眼角溢出，他伸出双臂环住橘真琴的胳膊，盯着橘真琴同样布满情欲的脸，“真……真琴……亲我……亲……唔！”

橘真琴发狂似的冲着七濑遥的双唇吻了上去，用舌尖拨开他的唇瓣，探进去吮吸着他口中的津液。七濑遥因为激烈的吻，从口中溢出的轻软的声音消散在交叠的唇舌中。橘真琴慢慢地将唇移到了他的下颚，舔舐着七濑遥因为情欲而流下的汗水。

“小遥……真可爱……”橘真琴在七濑遥的胸口处低吟，温热的气息喷洒在肿起的乳尖，惹得敏感的乳尖在炽热的空气中微微颤抖。他冲着那纤细的脖颈就吻上去，舌尖卷起被汗水浸湿的红绸，色气地舔舐着七濑遥的颈窝和锁骨，伸手抚上他胸前殷红的一点，灵巧的手指绕着乳晕打转。七濑遥感受着突如其来的奇异触感，这个人狠狠的颤抖了一下，一阵窒息的酥麻从尾椎骨直冲大脑，时不时擦过乳尖的手指更是让他的耳根发红，无法抑制的轻喘一下子从齿缝间溢出。

橘真琴一个翻身到了七濑遥上方，性器在体内旋转的感觉舒爽的令七濑遥头晕目眩。他伸手握住了七濑遥的性器狠狠地撸动了几下，腰身在他身下发狠了地穿刺，终是忍不住低吼一声，在七濑遥体内发泄出来。

滚烫的精液冲击着敏感的内壁，身上三处敏感受到强烈刺激的快感令七濑遥一下子也射出了今天的第三次精。

橘真琴趴在他身上穿着粗气，看着今天已经高潮三次的爱人紧闭着眼躺倒在床上，似乎已经被做晕了过去，浸满汗水的黑发紧贴在白皙的脸上，还泛着水光的唇瓣微张，胸前和身下布满了青青紫紫的吻痕，身下的穴口一张一合地吐着精液。

还是一副布满情欲的样子啊……

橘真琴笑起来，对着七濑遥紧闭地双眼印下一个深深的吻，“小遥你爽够了，可是我只射了一次诶……”

他弯腰把七濑遥抱到浴室，打开了热水，看着怀中人依旧熟睡的样子无奈地叹了口气。

“算了，今天就不折腾你了，”橘真琴拿着水龙头往七濑遥身后冲着，被操的殷红的小穴还微微张开，在热水的冲刷下留着白浊，他看的小腹一紧，随即笑开来，“你明天可要好好补偿我哦。渚精心为你准备的小玩具，我们还没用呢……”

七濑遥第二天起来的时候已经日上三竿，橘真琴不在身侧，耀眼的阳光从外面照进来，把空荡荡的只有床的卧室突然照的有些色情。

晚上还好，现在突然就有种他们会随时随地白日宣淫的感觉。

他动了动，其实昨晚做的挺厉害了，不过腰不是很酸，估计是橘真琴晚上给他按摩了很久。

不过……那个……后面好像有点什么东西……

精液？不可能啊，橘真琴都有时间给自己按摩了，却没给自己洗个澡？

七濑遥伸手往后摸了摸，摸到了一根细线从自己后穴里伸出来。他拽了拽，穴内的最深处传来一阵轻微的麻痒。

他愣了愣，一把掀开被子，张开腿往自己身下看去。

我……靠……跳蛋……他没忍住骂了句，忽然听到有什么声音，抬起头来看到橘真琴从浴室里出来，笑着看着他。

靠……他看了看自己此时的姿势，没忍住又骂了句。

“小遥，早上好啊，”橘真琴对他笑得灿烂，还朝他挥了挥手。

“早……早上好，”七濑遥下意识地接话，突然发现橘真琴朝他挥着的手里好像拿着点什么东西，“那是什么？”

“这么吗？”橘真琴又晃了晃，“小遥想知道？”

七濑遥下意识地点点头，随即又像是想起来什么似的拼命摇了摇头。

“哈。”橘真琴短暂地笑了笑，朝他走过来，同时拨动了手里的东西。

体内的跳蛋随之跳动起来，橘真琴没有把档位调的很大，但对于刚恢复了一个晚上还有些敏感着的后穴，和作为一个正常男性在早上起床的时候总会有点反应的七濑遥来说，这个档位够够的了。

“嘶啊……橘……橘真琴……你这个……啊哈……你怎么……啊……唔嗯……关掉……啊……快点……”七濑遥瘫倒到了床上，嘴里口齿不清地抱怨，跳蛋的感觉很神奇，就只有最深处那一个地方不停地颤动，爽是很爽，但平时习惯了剧烈摩擦的内壁却有点麻痒，难受得七濑遥在床上扭来扭去。

“快点？遥要快点吗？”

“嘶……啊！”七濑遥刚想说不要，可是橘真琴的手指已经动了，并且动得很狠，一动就是最高的那个档位。

敏感点被剧烈按压的快感叠加着内壁浓浓的空虚感，压的七濑遥喘不过气，只能嗯嗯哼哼地躺着呻吟，用一双带了水的眸子含怨带痴地盯着一脸笑意的橘真琴。

橘真琴笑的挺开心，甩了甩手里的遥控器，看着死撑着只呻吟不说话的七濑遥，愉快地转身进了浴室。

“我……操。”这是七濑遥这两天来第三次骂人，一边想着回去一定要好好收拾这个人，一边扶着墙颤巍巍地站了起来往浴室走去，“我还就不信了……”

橘真琴正在浴室里转着看那个遥控器，结果被一把推开门冲进来的七濑遥吓了一跳，随即就全身僵硬地看着七濑遥缓缓地撑着洗手台跪下去，一把扯下他的裤子，对着他还有点激动的性器就吻了上去。

屁股里含着颗跳蛋的恋人跪在浴室里替自己口交。

橘真琴花了两秒想了想这件事情，又看着七濑遥头顶的发旋，觉得自己还是要认清楚自己的自控力，于是弯下腰把正在尽力吞吐着的七濑遥抱起来往床上走去。

后穴里剧烈跳动着的跳蛋让七濑遥无法思考，当橘真琴当初一串长得可爱而诡异的珠子放在他眼前让他舔的时候，他毫不犹豫地就张开嘴咬了上去。

“渚说这个叫小岩鸢惊喜拉拉珠，上面还有个小岩鸢的头，”橘真琴看着七濑遥尽力地吞吐着那串拉珠，没忍住朝他胸前的殷红上狠狠地吮吸了一口，并满意地换来了一声含糊而温软的呻吟，“小遥身体里面的那个叫小岩鸢惊喜跳跳球。”

这什么傻逼名字……七濑遥把那串小岩鸢惊喜拉拉珠吐出来，看着顶端的小岩鸢上沾满了自己的津液，在阳光底下晶晶亮。他突然有些羞耻，指了指窗帘。

“真……真琴，能……嗯啊……把窗帘拉上吗？”小岩鸢惊喜跳跳球还在疯狂地跳动，七濑遥努力地使自己说出连贯的话，“可……可以把灯打开……”

“好。”橘真琴接过拉拉珠，按照七濑遥说的拉了窗帘开了灯，随即又在他面前跪下，慢慢把他的腿分开来。七濑遥因为这个动作牵扯到了体内的跳跳球，“唔哇”的发出一声小动物般的呻吟，听的橘真琴心中一软，低下头吻了吻他微张的唇，对准下方那个小口就把拉珠往里塞了进去。

七濑遥迷蒙地看着他动作，忽而像是想到什么，一把拽住橘真琴的手，“等一下！”

橘真琴看着他歪了歪头。

“先……先把里面那个……拿……拿出来……”

橘真琴轻轻地笑了，嘴角勾出一个七濑遥不怎么熟悉的弧度，他俯下身，舔了一口七濑遥的耳垂。

带着微微任性和笑意的低吟轻响在七濑遥的耳畔，

“就不。”

七濑遥愣了愣，看着橘真琴笑的眯起来的眼睛，竟然没有想打他，竟然还觉得有些可爱。

他看着那么一大长串的小岩鸢惊喜拉拉珠，觉得自己怕是疯了。

“啊……不要……真……真琴别……慢……唔啊……嗯……慢一点……哈啊”七濑遥乱七八糟的思绪一下子就被快速进入的拉珠扯了回来，刚才放了一会儿，本就是金属质感的珠子沾上了已经冰凉的津液，此时突然地进入让七濑遥浑身一抖，一晚上没有受到刺激的内壁开始剧烈地收缩，火热的嫩肉紧紧包裹着冰凉的金属，甬道深处传来的跳蛋的每一丝跳动，都能让内壁与金属的接触更加契合。性器也不知不觉翘的硬挺，前端的小口不断地渗出晶亮的液体。

橘真琴也是第一次用这种东西，进入时七濑遥激烈的反应让他的手也不禁激烈地颤抖，看着最后一个小球没入七濑遥的体内，狭窄的穴口因为吞噬了异物被撑大，洞口的褶皱都被撑平，粉嫩的软肉微微有些泛红，却还紧紧地包裹着留在最外面的小岩鸢的卡通头。

这番奇怪的景象带给橘真琴一种诡异的兴奋感，忍不住冲着七濑遥的唇狠狠地吻上去。七濑遥急切的呻吟被吞噬在唇齿间，橘真琴的吻他再熟悉不过，他努力感受着他舌尖的位置，将自己的软舌送上去与他的交缠。橘真琴收到七濑遥的回应，小腹处火热的感觉几乎要烧毁他的理智。他把手伸向七濑遥身下，握住小岩鸢的头，狠狠往外一拉……

“啊啊啊啊啊！”七濑遥顿时爆发出一阵高亢的尖叫，低下头与橘真琴接吻地头一下子向后仰起，整个身子在橘真琴的怀里剧烈地颤抖，后穴拼命地收缩，性器的前端瞬间喷射出一股股白浊。

橘真琴被他剧烈的反应吓了一跳，心中慌了一阵，看着七濑遥的性器还在不停地缓缓吐出透明的液体，双眼迷蒙地失去焦距，瘫软在床上只能愣愣地发出浅浅的呻吟。

他不禁心中一抖，眼睛里的担忧瞬间换上浓浓的情欲。

小遥这是……爽到潮吹了啊……

“竟然在不是我进入的时候潮吹，真是叫人不爽呢，”橘真琴顺着绳子把七濑遥体内的跳蛋拿出来，狠狠地将自己的性器顶入七濑遥早已湿的一塌糊涂却还依旧紧致的后穴，“小遥，开始了哦。”

七濑遥还没从第一次潮吹的刺激里回过神来，身下的小穴就开始被大力的抽插，比拉珠还粗了几倍的橘真琴的性器狠狠地摩擦着刚刚高潮完还极致敏感的内壁，硕大的龟头一次次重重地撞击在他的敏感点上。

七濑遥被操干的神智不清，无意识地发出一阵阵肆意又高声地呻吟。橘真琴笑了笑，狠狠地把他翻了个身，摆成跪爬的姿势，一只手捂住七濑遥剧烈喘息着的双唇，握着他的腰开始了剧烈地抽插。

“小遥叫的这么响，会被别人听到的哦。”

穴口的软肉被橘真琴操干地红肿了一片，在他拔出来的时候被狠狠地带出来，插进去地时候又翻回去。七濑遥已经哭喊地意识模糊，此时又被捂住了嘴，只能微张着嘴发出混乱不清的呻吟。随着橘真琴的一个狠狠地挺入，后穴的内壁开始了剧烈地收缩，紧绷地前端也终于射出了又一波精液。橘真琴被越发紧致的内壁的自发收缩刺激的厉害，也不再忍耐任由精液狠狠地射在了七濑遥体内。

事后。七濑遥家。

这已经是从温泉回来以后小遥第三天没有理我了。橘真琴攥着衣角委屈地嘟囔，哀怨地敲了敲门。

半晌，七濑遥过来开了门，看了眼是他又准备把门关上。

“诶别别别！”橘真琴一把抓住门框，把头探进去盯着七濑遥的眼睛，“小遥我真的错了！让我干什么都行！但比别让我看不见你！”

七濑遥心脏微微一抖，叹了口气，双手勾上橘真琴的脖子。

“其实……也没有很讨厌，”他顿了顿，在橘真琴的耳边又探出口气，“偶尔来一次这样的……还……还挺舒服的。”

说完话他就后悔了，看着自家男友像大型犬一样扑上来，他没忍住把人一把推进了沙发里。

随后他就看着一个一米八的大个子缩在自家沙发里睁着一双茶色的眼睛委屈地看着自己，手里还紧张地攥着衣角。

七濑遥笑开来，冲着他的唇吻了吻。

回应他的是橘真琴激动的回吻与温热暖心的大大的拥抱。

真琴还是真琴啊，不管怎么样，一直都不会变。

Fin.

文/湿草


End file.
